No Matter Where you Are
Author's note: Ahhhh...This movie made me SO happy. The Book Of Life was such a good movie i've seen it twice already. The song covers are amazing. I just had to, i'm sorry guys. Here's the original: No Matter Where you Are I like the version that the actors sing in the movie, but this version is the original cover and i love it too~ I bought the Album :3 '' ''~The pups are all older and married in this~ Lyrics/Story Tundra and Rocky:'' I will stand by you, Even when we fall. I will be the rock, that holds you up and lifts you high so you stand tall....'' The two grin at their friends, who dance and twirl around them, laughing as the music floats throughout the park. Tundra and Rocky: I won't let you go- No one can take your place. Oh, a couple fights & lonely nights; Don't make it right to let it go to waste With a smile the couple spin and switch off partners, Zuma with Tundra and Rocky with Princess, laughing before switching right back, tails wagging in delight. They all started switching off partners, dancing with each other as the beat kept grooving, moving their paws steadily to the peppy rhythm. Rocky: And I won't let you fall.. I won't let you goooo! Tundra and Rocky: No matter where you are. No matter where you are, I'll be there. The dogs beamed at each other, holding each other and dancing around with pure joy, enjoying the freedom of the music. All: No matter where you are, No matter where you are, I'll be there. Chase and Skye: I will hold on to Everything we've got: A quitter, a regretter, and forgetter is everything I'm not. I'll take care of you and love you just because... Zuma and Princess: You and I are better than forever, Nothing can stop... Uuuuuuuuusssssss! Rocky:'' And'' I won't let you fall.... I won't let you goooo! Tundra and Rocky:'' No matter where you are No matter where you are, I'll be there.'' Rubble and Kyla: No matter where you are No matter where you are, I'll be there Rubble: We can be the generation who learns how to love... Marshall: Mistakes & empty promises will never be enough Marshall and Rosie: To tear apart the giant hearts that beat inside us now. Let's conquer the percentages and rise above the crooooowwdd! Rocky: And I won't let you fall! I won't let you goooo-'' He grinned and nuzzled Tundra's nose with his own, pressing her close to him as he started playing with the pin on her collar. Rocky and Tundra: ''No matter where you are, No matter where you are, I'll be there Chase and Skye: No matter where you are, No matter where you are, I'll be there Zuma and Princess: No matter where you are, No matter you are, I'll be there... Rubble and Kyla: I'll be there... The pups laugh and grin at each other, flopping onto the grass at the final beat of the song, eyes sparkling happily. All: I'll be there! Category:Songs Category:Movie Songs Category:Songs Sung By Skye Category:Songs Sung By Rocky Category:Songs Sung By Marshall Category:Songs Sung By Rubble Category:Songs Sung By Zuma Category:Songs Sung By Chase Category:Songs Sung By Tundra Category:Songs sung by Princess Category:Songs sung by Rosie Category:Songs sung by Kyla Category:Songs sung by the pups Category:Stories by Tundrathesnowpup Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Songs Category:Crossovers Category:Fun Category:Love Songs Category:Tundrathesnowpup song articles Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Tundraverse Song articles